<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by HowlingToUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875151">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingToUniverse/pseuds/HowlingToUniverse'>HowlingToUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, other members make a small appearance, still don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:06:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingToUniverse/pseuds/HowlingToUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo walked closer to Seungsik and took his face in his hands and forced Seungsik to look at him. “So all this because you love me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay first of all I just love Sacrifice and the whole album. Seungwoo has stolen my soul with it.<br/>I'm just really soft for these two &lt;3<br/>I saw the video of Seungsik dancing to sacrifice and felt inspired by his smile at the end of it. And this is the result.<br/>It’s stupid, messy, short and propably full of mistakes cause I wrote it in the middle of the night. But hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo was staring at his phone with his mouth open. He was absolutely speechless. How could Seungsik look so hot while dancing to his song Sacrifice. And the way Seungsik smiled a little at the end while turning the camera off. Seungwoos heart stopped for a minute or two (actually it was only like three seconds but it felt so much longer). </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Hyung what are you watching?” </p>
<p>Seungwoo didn’t even hear someone speaking to him. He only reacted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hyung are you watching porn or something?” Seungsiks voice came next to him.<br/>
Finally Seungwoo snapped out of it and hid his phone. He could feel himself blushing. “Absolutely not!” he yelled.<br/>
Even Seungwoo himself flinched with how loud his voice was.<br/>
They both kept looking at each other. </p>
<p>Suddenly they could hear Sacrifice playing in the background. Seungsik was the first to react. “Oh, are you watching your performance? Let’s watch together” Seungsik grabbed the phone from Seungwoos hands. Seungwoo didn’t have time to react. </p>
<p>Then Seungsik froze.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He was looking at the phone in his hands and what was playing on the screen. It wasn’t Seungwoos performance. </p>
<p>Oh no, it was a TikTok video. Of Seungsik dancing to Sacrifice.</p>
<p>“Oh hyung, you were watching this. Why didn’t you say so! I honestly thought you were watching something inappropriate” Seungsik chuckled. </p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know, you just really scared the crap out of me. So my brain stopped functioning for a second. You know I would never watch anything inappropriate when the kids are home” Seungwoo tried to explain.</p>
<p>“Yeah you’re right I know you wouldn’t. But you were quite focused on the video. So how was my dancing? How many mistakes did I make?”</p>
<p>Seungwoo was thinking what to say. He couldn’t just outright say that Seungsik was absolute perfection, now could he. Before he got his thoughts in order Seungsik continued “Ah, was I that bad? You know you can be totally honest with me, I can take some criticism.”</p>
<p>“You were ok” Seungwoo finally blurted out. In Seungsiks eyes he could see hurt flash by. </p>
<p>“Wow! Only okay. I obviously need to practice more if I was only okay.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo could hear that Seungsiks voice was weird, like he was trying too hard to sound normal. After years of being in love with him Seungwoo took pride at how well he was able to read Seungsiks feelings. But once again he was too slow to react and Seungsik was already out of the room.</p>
<p>Seungwoo really didn’t know what was wrong with him. He had been able to hide his feelings for years now, but suddenly it all went to the gutter with Seungsik dancing to his song. Frustrated by himself he left for the practice room. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo could hear the music blasting from the room to the other end of the corridor. He had no idea who was practicing there. When he got closer he realised that whoever it was they were blasting Sacrifice. He went to the door and opened it carefully. </p>
<p>It was the second time that day that he felt all the air leave his lungs and not return. His heart was trying to beat it’s way out of his chest. He slowly moved inside of the room and closed the door as quietly as possible. Seungsik was so immersed in the dancing that he didn’t see Seungwoo. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo kept staring at him. Seungsik was so captivating while dancing. He was so gorgeous. Suddenly Seungsik stumbled a little. Seungwoo could hear him cursing under his breath and he couldn’t help the little chuckle that left him. </p>
<p>Seungsik froze for the second time that night. His eyes locked on Seungwoos through the mirrors. For a few moments they just looked at eachother. Until Seungsik ended the quiet. “Oh hyung why are you here? “ </p>
<p>“Just came to see if practicing would make me feel better. What about you Sikie? Why are you here practicing Sacrifice of all songs?”</p>
<p>Seungsik blushed a little more, and his eyes darted away from his hyung. “Well you said that I wasn’t good enough, so I wanted to get better.”</p>
<p>“I never said that you weren’t good enough.” Seungwoo said with his most earnest voice. </p>
<p>“Well I guess you didn’t technically use those words but that’s what it felt like you were saying.” Seungsik answered. There were emotions flickering in his eyes from sad to hopeful. “But now that you're here to practice you could teach me”. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo looked at Seungsiks hopeful eyes and nodded. He could not trust his voice right now and besides like he could never say no to Seungsik.<br/>
Seungsik started the song and Seungwoo started to dance. First round Seungsik just watched Seungwoo dance. He was just so mesmerizing to watch. The way Seungwoos body moved with the music was absolutely thrilling to Seungsik. He couldn’t get his eyes off of Seungwoo even if his life depended on it. What Seungsik didn’t notice though was the way Seungwoo kept looking back at him while he was dancing. </p>
<p>For the next round Seungsik joined Seungwoo and started dancing. They kept looking at each other through the mirrors while dancing. Seungsik was so lost to Seungwoos eyes that he missed a step in the choreo. </p>
<p>Seungwoo paused and looked at Seungsik with worried eyes. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Don’t know what it is but I always mess up this part. Let’s just try again”</p>
<p>That again became another again and another and another, until Seungsik finally lost it. “Why the fuck can’t I get this right?!” He was yelling mostly to himself. “It’s not that hard so why can’t I get it right?” </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. You’re doing great, you almost got it right this time.” Seungwoo tried to console him. Seungsik looked like he was about to lose it completely.<br/>
So Seungwoo had to ask “why are you trying so hard with this choreo<br/>
I mean it’s my song so you don’t even really have to dance to it?” Again he could see hurt flash by Seungsiks eyes. </p>
<p>“I know it’s your song! How could I forget?!” Seungsik was yelling so hard that Seungwoo physically flinched. </p>
<p>“Come on, talk to me Sikie. What is it? Where is this coming from?” </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They stared at each other until Seungsik sighed deeply.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s just that it’s your song, and yours only. I’m so proud of you of course I am. But I also want you to be proud of me. I want you to see how good I am. I practiced so hard for this dance and all you could say was that I’m okay. And I know I’m better than okay but I need you to know that too, I need to hear you say it. And I love you hyung, like a lot and for some reason I thought that learning your dance and showing it to you would be a romantic way to confess.”</p>
<p>Seungsik kept looking everywhere except for Seungwoo. If Seungsik had looked at him he would have noticed the small smile on Seungwoos face. </p>
<p>Seungwoo walked closer to Seungsik and took his face in his hands and forced Seungsik to look at him. “So all this because you love me? I didn’t think I would be so fortunate that you love me back, Sikie” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>For a moment they fell silent and just kept looking at each other. The blush on Seungsiks face kept on deepening and the smile on Seungwoos became bigger and bigger. </p>
<p>“Do you want to know what I was really thinking while watching your video?” Seungwoo didn’t wait for Seungsik to answer. ”You took my breath away. You were so beautiful and hot while dancing to my song. I’m so honored that you chose to do it. And you know what was the best part about that video? It was at the end when you came to shut the camera and you smiled. Your smile is the thing that gets me through the hardest of times. It’s your smile that makes me happy every single day.”<br/>
“I love you Sikie, so fucking much that my heart can’t take it. I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungsik kept looking at Seungwoo. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The love of his life loved him back. He felt happy tears rolling down his face. And he leaned forward and then he was kissing his hyung. He could feel them both smiling into the kiss.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Their kiss was interrupted by voices that sounded awfully lot like their sweet little children  </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Finally they confessed their feelings!”<br/>
“Yay mom and dad are finally happy!”<br/>
“But I could really have lived without seeing them kiss.”<br/>
“Yeah. That’s so gross.”<br/>
“Okay let’s just leave them be now. Come on kids time to go to bed.”<br/>
“If you think I’m able to sleep after what I just saw then you’re wrong.”<br/>
“You can sleep with me baby. I can give you kisses too.”<br/>
“GROSS! No get away from me!” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo and Seungsik started laughing. “Oh god, sounds like we are in trouble.” Seungwoo said smiling. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it really seems so. I’m totally gonna need another kiss before we go to deal with them.” </p>
<p>One kiss turned into another and another until they both were breathless. Only after that they left to go home to deal with the messy lot, they called their children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>